FLATYPUS
by KimKimMin
Summary: FF ABAL-ABAL TENTANG XIUHAN/LUMIN
1. Chapter 1

**FLATYPUS**

 **Xiuhan/Lumin**

 **Kim Minseok & Lu han**

 **Genre ?**

 **Rated ?**

 **Chaptered (mungkin)**

 **Boys Love(BL)/YAOI, OOC, TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 _ **Hanya Sepenggal Kisah Tentang Kim Minseok dan Lu Han**_

 _Seoul_ , _08 Agustus 2016_

Pagi ini cerah atau mungkin tidak mungkin mendung. Entahlah...aku terlalu malas untuk peduli. Aku hanya ingin bangun tidur, merapikan tempat tidur, mandi, sarapan, dan bermalas-malasan seperti biasanya.

Jangan tanya mengapa aku begitu malas hari ini. Tentu saja karena ini hari Minggu.

Oh ayolah...aku hanya ingin beristirahat dari rutinitas kuliah yang menyebalkan itu.

"KIM MINSEOK BANGUUUN!"

Siapa sih yang berteriak pagi-pagi begini. Dasar kurang kerjaan

"Kim Minseok aku mendengarmu dan sekedar info ini sudah jam 11 siang"

Selain kurang kerjaan ternyata orang ini tukang melantur juga ternyata

BYUUUUUUURRR

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA EOMMAMU EOH?! CEPAT BANGUN DAN MANDI ANAK PEMALAS!" Teriak eomma setelah puas menyiramku dengan seember air.

Aku tercengang. Barusan aku merasa akan mati terseret tsunami, kehabisan napas dengan mata yang seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Antara terkejut dan sesak napas dan tentu saja basah.

Dan oh bau apa ini? Mari kita selidiki.

Air ini berwarna hitam dan didalamnya terdapat ampas atau debu atau apalah itu. Intinya ini air kotor.

Hmm...kenapa ada alat pel dan ember disini ya?

Air kotor? Pel? Ember? Lantai?

"EOMMAAAAA KENAPA MENYIRAMKU DENGAN AIR BEKAS PEL LANTAI!" Teriakku murka dan langsung menyambar handuk untuk ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri tentunya

Orang yang dimaksud hanya terkikik geli dari arah dapur

 _Di meja makan_

"Eomma tega sekali sih menyiramku dengan air kotor begitu"

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, sumber air terdekat ada di ember itu jadi eomma pakai saja" jawab eomma tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun

Aku cemberut tentu saja!

"Aigoo anak eomma yang manis jangan cemberut nanti manisnya hilang terus ditinggalin Lu Han bagaimana"

"Eomma sebenarnya mau menghibur atau menyumpahiku sih!" Bolehkah aku memasang muka datar sedatar-datarnya sekarang

"Sudah...sudah...makan dulu sarapan _plus_ makan siangmu ini" Kata eomma sambil memberikan sepiring nasi goreng dihadapanku.

Di rumah ini aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan eomma. Appaku sudah meninggal sejak aku berusia 5 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Aku tidak punya kakak ataupun adik.

Eomma adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Eomma selama ini membiayai hidup kami dengan bekerja kantoran. Kadang aku merasa sangat bersalah pada eomma karena demi aku eomma harus rela kerja lembur untuk menambah penghasilan. Aku juga sering menceritakan pada eomma kalau aku juga ingin membantu eomma dengan bekerja sambilan. Tapi eomma tidak mengijinkanku dan mengancam tidak akan pernah memaafkanku jika aku melakukannya. Eomma merasa masih sanggup membiayai sekolahku dan ingin aku fokus belajar saja.

Baiklah aku turuti juga bentuk berbaktiku padanya dengan mengikuti perkataannya bukan? Atau aku salah? Entahlah

KENAPA TIDAK MENGINGATKANKU?!

Aku belum memperkenalkan diri bukan? Namaku Kim Minseok, aku seorang mahasiswa semester akhir di Universitas Lotto. Aku mengambil jurusan sebagai seorang guru biologi. Tentu saja sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan bekerja. Oh senangnya..

Lanjut...umurku 22 tahun dan aku memiliki seorang pacar yang sudah bekerja. Dia seorang pengusaha muda kalau ingin tau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Lu Han. Kami sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun dan dia mengatakan akan melamarku setelah aku lulus kuliah. Entah benar tidaknya kita tunggu saja nanti.

Oh...

"Eomma tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu?"

"Eomma" Tidak ada jawaban dan eomma masih setia mengerjakan sesuatu di balik meja dapurnya itu

"Eomma sedang apa sih? Eomma bisa tidak sih sekedar berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak tampanmu ini?" Kenapa eomma malah tertawa sekarang

"Eomma baik-baik saja kan" Aku sudah ingin berdiri sampai eomma berbalik dan...

"KEJUTAN!Saenggil chukhae hamnida...saenggil chukhae hamnida Kim Minseok...nae sarang"

Ternyata sedari tadi eomma sibuk mengurus ku kejutan untukku.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, kenapa diam begitu"

Aku terharu tentu saja, aku saja lupa jika hari ini ulang tahunku. Setelah meniup lilin dan menyimpan kue itu aku langsung memeluk eomma

"Terima kasih eomma...terima kasih" kataku sambil tersedu

"Oh ayolah eomma rasa ini hanya kejutan biasa bahkan tanpa kado. Cengeng sekali sih" Eomma melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencubit kedua pipiku dengan gemas lalu memelukku lagi

" Apa Lu han tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu sayang?

"Entahlah eomma, aku belum ada mengecek ponselku"

"Oke sekarang sudahi acara peluk memeluk ini. Eomma masih banyak pekerjaan" Aku terkekeh mendengarnya

Setelah itu aku pergi ke kamar dan mengecek ponselku.

Dan ternyata...

 **TBC**

Note : Hallo readers (iya kalau ada yang baca T_T) ini FF pertama saya dan dengan sok pedenya pakai TBC segala. Maapkeun kalau ff ini hancur, maklum masih pemula amatiran (hiks). Ini bentuk rasa cinta saya sama XIUHAN, ini couple lope lope saya. Semoga sudi membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan kisahnya ini ff yaaaa. Paipai ~~~~ T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Dan ternyata...

Tidak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Lu Han, hanya ada ucapan selamat pagi seperti bisanya. Jika dari hari senin sampai sabtu Lu Han akan merecokiku(?) dengan banyak sms dan panggilan, maka hari minggu Lu Han hanya akan mengucapkan selamat pagi siang dan malam. Dia tau benar bahwa aku akan ada dalam mode yang tidak dapat diganggu pada hari minggu. Senggol bacok! Adalah prinsipku di hari minggu HAHAHA

Tapi inikan hari spesialku, masa dia tidak ingat sih? Walaupun aku tidak ingin diganggu tapi yah pasti aku tetap mengharapkan kejutan bukan. Apalagi dari orang tersayang seperti Lu Han.

"Aku akan marah pada Lu Han! Tega sekali dia melupakan hari penting kekasih tercintanya ini. Liat saja!"

To : LuHannie

Terima kasih sayang untuk hadiahnya hari ini. Terima kasih karena sudah mau repot-repot melupakanku. Aku tidak tau jika dilupakan olehmu akan terasa spesial seperti ini. Ini kado terindahmu sepanjang masa loh. Sering-sering saja yah lakukan hal seperti ini. Hahaha sekali lagi terima kasih banyak sayangku LuHannieku :*

"Oke sekarang tekan sen- eh!"

8 Agustus? Hmm...D.E.L.A.P.A.N AGUSTUS?! YA TUHAN! Hampir saja aku mati malu.

"EOMMAAA...BRAAAKK" Itu suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan ganasnya

"EOMMA DIMANA?" teriakku,semoga tenggorokanku tidak putus karena ini. Begitu turun dari kamarku yang berada dilantai 2, aku berlari menuju dapur. Tapi Eomma tidak ada disana. Dimana Eomma?

"EOMMA DI DAPUR!JANGAN BERTERIAK! KALAU MAU JADI TARZAN KELUAR SANA, JANGAN DISINI!" Eomma malah balik berteriak

Oh ternyata Eomma ada di kebun belakang rumah.

Begitu sosok yang ku cari ku temukan, aku langsung memeluknya erat dari belakang

"Wah...ada apa sih Minseokie? Kenapa berteriak-teriak? KAU TIDAK KESURUPAN KAN!"

Eomma spontan melepaskan pelukanku dan berbalik untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa sekarang malah Eomma yang heboh?

"Oh Minseokki kau baik-baik saja kan?! Jangan menakuti Eomma" Eomma panik

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Siapa yang tidak panik jika orang yang kau ajak bicara malah diam dan memasang muka datarnya saja

"Eomma" Suaraku bahkan ikut datar sekarang

"Iya sayang..ada apa? Eomma akan mengabulkan segala keinginanmu, tapi jangan seperti ini yah. Eomma tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu" Lihatlah mata Eomma mulai berair

Aku menghela napas sebentar

"Eomma dengarkan a-

"Iya sayang Eomma akan dengarkan. Eomma janji, sungguh" Sekarang kedua tangan Eomma ada dipipiku, ini serius sekali

"Eom-

"Cepat katakan apa maumu sayang. Eomma tidak a-

"EOMMA DENGARKAN AKU DULU! Maaf bukan maksudku membentak Eomma tapi ada hal yang benar-benar sangat keliru disini"

"Keliru bagaimana?"

"Eomma benar-benar ibu kandungku kan?"

"Heh apa maksudmu anak nakal?!" Eomma menyentil dahiku dan ini sakit!

"Tentu saja kau anak kandungku Minsokki, apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu"

"Aku hanya meragukannya, karena sepertinya Eomma melupakan hari ulang tahunku" Aku melipat tangan di depan dada. Pose ngambek!

"Melupakan bagaimana? Eomma kan sudah memberimu kejutan dan kue tadi? Walaupun tidak ada kado tapi ka- eh hahahaha" sekarang Eomma yang gila karena tiba-tiba tertawa

"Sudah sadar?" Eomma mengangguk sambil menepuk dahinya dan masih tertawa tentunya

"Hahaha maaf sayang, tentu saja ulang tahunmu 26 Maret yang lalu dan sekarang tanggal 8 Agustus. Hari ini harusnya ulang tahun Eomma bukan? Karena dipikiran Eomma hanya ada Minseokki jadinya setiap hari Eomma rasa ulang tahunmu sayang"

"Haruskah aku terharu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja harus"

"Tapi anak kesayangan Eomma ini kok tega yah melupakan ulantahunku?" Eomma berkata dengan gaya sok berpikirnya

"Ehehehehe" Apa yang dapat kulakukan sekarang? Hanya cengengesan karena aku benar- benar lupa. Maafkan anakmu yang durhaka ini Eomma T_T

"Apa aku harus bersujud agar Eomma mau memaaf—

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong_

"Sudah...sudah...liat siapa yang datang" titah Eomma

"Baiklah Eomma"

Siapa yang bertamu siang bolong begini? Di hari seterik ini?

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong_

"Iyaaa...tunggu sebentar!"

Ini panas sekali dan orang itu dengan bodohnya mau keluar rumah. Urusannya penting sekali yah

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong_

"Sebentaaaaaar"

Dasar orang tidak sabaran

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong_

"Ada apa sih? Bodoh ya? Sabar dong! Aku-

Ternyata orang bodoh dan tidak sabaran itu...

-Lu Han?!

"Selamat siang my baby Baozi" Oh jangan lupakan senyum malaikatnya itu

 **TBC**

Akhirnyaaa update...yeeeeeeyyyyy

Makasih yaa buat _**xiuhan799**_ dan _**peachpetals**_ yang udah bersedia review ff abal ini. Makasih bingitz (sungkem atu atu). Maaf updatenya sedikit aja, belum dapat pencerahan saya T.T

Chapter selanjutnya sudah ada kok moment XIUHANnya ...Jangan lelah menunggu yaa

Paipai~~


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat siang my baby BaozI. Oh jangan lupakan senyum malaikatnya itu

 _DEG!...degdegdegdegdegded_

Ya Tuhan selamatkanlah jantung hamba tercintamu ini. Jujur rasanya keseimbanganku seperti akan hilang sekarang

 _BRUUKK_

Ah sakit sekali jatuh di lantai seperti ini

"LUHANNIE!"

 _Kamar Min Seok_

"Dasar merepotkan. Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Luhannnie?"

Aku benar-benar cemas sekarang. Siapa sih yang tidak panik jika ada tamu yang tiba-tiba pingsan di depan rumahmu? Belum lagi si tamu itu orang yang kau sayangi. Jika bisa mungkin aku gila sekarang.

"Ayolah Lu Han bangun" Dari tadi aku sibuk mencoba membangunkan Lu Han, dia ini pingsan atau mati sih? Lama sekali. Bayangkan saja, dia pingsan tadi siang dan sampai sore ini dia belum juga sadar. Tadi Eomma sudah memanggil dokter, dan dokter itu mengatakan bahwa Lu Han baik-baik saja. Syukurlah karena ia hanya kelelahan. Tapi kelelahan karena apa?

Oh iya! Harusnya sekarang Lu Han masih ada di Busan mengurus pekerjaannya, kenapa dia ada disini sekarang?. Tidak mungkin kan dia kelelahan karena maraton dari Busan ke Seoul. Yang benar saja!. Tapi jika benar, untuk apa dia melakukan itu?

Haaah sepertinya aku harus menyerah untuk mengerti pemikiran orang bodoh ini.

"Dasar bodoh" aku mengumpati orang yag dengan tenangnya sedari tadi tak sadarkan diri di kasur kesayanganku ini. Beruntunglah kau Lu Han karena kasur ini sudah tidak mengenaskan seperti tadi pagi.

"Siapa yang bodoh hmm?" Lu Han sadar

"Oh masih bisa bangun juga ternyata. Ku kira riwayatmu sudah tamat tadi" Aku sebenarnya tidak kesal. Tapi entah mengapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Mana sekarang aku memasang pose ngambek dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada sambil membelakangi Lu Han dan Membuang muka pula. Apa-apaan sih ini?

"Aigooo...kekasihmu yang tampan ini baru saja sadar dari pingsannya sayang, kenapa malah dimarahi sih?" Lu Han bicara sok mengiba

"Berat tau membopongmu dari pintu smpai kesini. Di lantai 2 lagi"

"Hahahahaa"

Kenapa dia tertawa? Dasar aneh

"Kan ada kamar tamu dibawah sayang, kenapa juga harus membawaku ke kamarmu?" Pembelaan benar juga. Kenapa aku susah-susah membawanya ke kamarku ya?

" Atau kau ingin kita melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di kamar tercintamu ini sayang hm?" Oh liat seringai menyebalkan itu

" Yak dasar bodoh! Apa maksudmu hah!" aku langsung saja berbalik dan memukuli Lu Han. Apa maksudnya tadi hah? Sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Kita? Sialan!

"Aduh...aduh..sakit sayang. Berhenti" Lu Han memohon tapi aku tidak peduli

"Biar kau tau rasa karena sudah berbicara sembarangan" sekarang aku benar-benar sampai menjambak rambutnya

"Aduuuuh...sembarangan bagaimana?" Lu Han berusaha melepaskan rambutnya dari tanganku. Tapi sayangnya gagal kekekeke

"Menyenangkan!kita!di kamar? Apa maksudnya itu hah!" oh aku benar- benar emosi sekarang

"Lepaskan sayang...kau ingin aku botak?" Lu Han berhasil melepaskan tanganku dan dalam satu gerakan Lu Han berhasil membalik posisi kami. Sekarang aku berada dibawah tubuhnya da kedua tanganku yang dikuncinya erat. Posisi ini terlalu berbahaya!

"Nah begini kan lebih baik" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Hentikan senyum malaikatmu itu bodoh

"Apanya yang lebih baik? Lepaskan aku, kau berat tau" aku mencoba bangun tapi Lu Han tidak membiarkannya

"Tadi kau sudah memukuliku, sekarang ini hukumanmu. Kenapa sih kau memukuliku sayang?" Jangan dekatkan wajahmu Lu Han

"Kau menyebalkan" Kataku sambil membuang muka kearah mana saja asal tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Lu Han. Aku benar-benar gugup bertatap muka sedekat ini. Apa aku sudah jadi Min Seok rebus sekarang? Rasanya mukaku panas

"Aku hanya penasaran, hal menyenangkan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan sayang sampai-sampai memukuliku seperti itu. Ceritakan padaku apa yang ada dikepala cantikmu ini tadi?" kata Lu Han sambil menghadapkan wajahku padanya

"Tidak ada!" tidak mungkin kan aku jujur. Memalukan sekali pasti

"Benarkah? Ku kira kau memikirkan hal seperti ini" katanya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bajuku dan meraba bagian perutku

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Menyingkir sana!"

"Yakin ingin aku menyingkir? Aku dengan senang hati akan mewujudkan apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu sayang"

"Lu Han" aku reflek menutup mataku saat Lu Hn mulai mengikis jarak diantar bibir kami. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang mulai membuka kancing baju bagian atasku.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menolak. Aku benar-benar menginginkan Lu Han sekarang ini. Aku mulai merasaan bibir Lu Han mwndekat dan-

"EKHEM"

Dehaman yang keras. Dan tentu saja membuat aku dan Lu Han refleks bangun dan duduk di twmpat tidur.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan hmm?" Ternyata itu Eomma.

Sekarang Eomma berdiri dihadapan kami berdua sambil melipat tangan di dada. Kami sekarang terlihat seperti pasangan mesum yang baru saja dipergoki. Atau memang iya? Hahaha

"Memangnya apa yang akan kami lakukan Eomma?" Jawab Lu Han dengan muka sok polos menyebalkannya itu

"Pokoknya Eomma tidak mengijinkan kalian melakukannya sebelum kalian resmi menikah. Dengar itu!" Eomma benar-benar menautkan sekarang. Garang sekali

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa Eomma" aku ikut membela diri tentu saja

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya jangan pernah melakukannya sampai kalian resmi menikah. Min Seok cepat mandi! Dan kau Lu Han, pergi ke ruang makan! Kemudian minum obat dan vitaminmu. Mengerti?" Eomma berkata dengan tegas sekarang

"Baik Eomma" kami kompak menjawab. Seperti tentara, kami dengan sigap melaksanakan perintah Eomma. Eomma akan dalam mode yang benar-benar tidak dapat dibantah jika sudah serius begitu

"Anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar"

"hmm..."

"Hmm...kenapa sayang?" Lu Han menjawab

"Emm..."

"Emm? Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Lu Han menjawab sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lu Han heran, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak heran jika sedari tadi ada orang yang menatapmu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya bergumam. Yah itulah yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang.

"Aku heran" akhirnya keluar juga perkataan dari mulutku

"Heran kenapa?" Lu Han menghadapkan badannya ke arahku dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi yang sedang dia tonton. Oh dan kalau ingin tahu, sekarang kami sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Sofa panjang yang di depannya ada sebuah televisi. Aku duduk di sofa bagian kanan dan Lu Han di kiri.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" akhirnya aku bertanya juga

Tanpa menjawab, Lu Han kembali berbalik dan menonton televisinya.

"Dengar tidak sih pertanyaanku?" kesal juga aku jika berbicara tapi tidak ditanggapi begitu

"Aku dengar" Lu Han menjawabnya tidak semangat sekali

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Bisa tidak berbicara sambil melihat kearahku. Aku benar-benar seperti terabaikan. Apa aku sekarang punya kekuatan tak terlihat tapi hanya dapat didengar" sekarang aku ngambek. Huh apa sih maksudnya bersikap begitu.

"Kau menyebalkan" sekarang Lu Han juga ngambek

"Loh kenapa jadi aku?"

"Dari tadi aku selalu memanggilmu sayang, tapi sekalipun aku tidak pernah mendengar sekalipun kau juga mengucapkan itu"

"Memangnya itu penting?"

"Tentu saja penting. Apa susahnya sih memanggilku begitu, atau setidaknya panggil namaku dengan manis begitu. Padahal aku sudah rela jauh-jauh kesini untuk menemuimu.

"Memangnya yang menyuruhmu datang kesini siapa huh?" Lu Han mulai meributkan hal tidak penting lagi. Aku bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja aku sedang tidak mood untuk bermanis-manis didepannya sekarang ini.

"Kau"

"Kapan?"

"Sms"

"Sms apa? Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu kesini. Lagipula seharusnya kau ada di Busan kan sekarang?"

"Kau tau aku khawatir sekali. Aku benar-benar bisa gila jika tidak segera kesini tadi"

"Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Apa sih maksudmu sayang?" Oh liat sekarang dia malah membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mengucapkan kata- kata salah yang harus dikoreksi

"jawab saja kenapa sih!" Kesal juga aku lama-lama

"Tidak sebelum ada kata sayang darimu"

"Astaga Lu Han!" Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ingin ku jambak rambut orang sok ngambek didepanku ini atau aku memang sudah melakukannya

"Aduh...duh...berhenti sayang, sakit tau. Kau ingin aku botak apa? Berapa kali sudah kau menjambakku hari ini?

"Makanya jangan menyebalkan. Rasakan ini"

"Iya...iya aku minta maaf. Tapi lepaskan dulu. Aduuuuh"

"Baiklah" Kasihan juga lama-lama. Nanti kalau Lu Han botak dan jelek aku yang malu. Oh tidak tidak, aku mencintai Lu Han tulus tidak dari fisik

"Baca ini" Ucap Lu Han sambil memberikan ponselnya padaku

"Apa sih" Aku langsung ambil saja dan memabcanya

OH MY GOD. OMG. ASTAGAAA!

"Apa maksudmu mengirim pesan begitu?" Lu Han bertanya

Oh aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Aku ingin pergi saja dari sini

"Ehhhh mau kemana? Jawab dulu sayang"

"Tidak ada"

"Benarkah?" Lu Han mulai menggodaku. Hobinya satu ini benar-benar tidak ku suka

"TENTU SAJA PABOO!" Kenapa aku berteriak? Bodoh

"Kenapa kau berteriak sayang? Nanti Eomma mengira aku mengapapakanmu lagi"

"Ish kau menyebalkan Lu Han"

"Ish menjawab saja susah sekali sih" Lu Han mulai mencubiti pipiku sekarang. Dia mulai gemas denganku dan hal selanjutnya pasti akan menyebalkan

"Masih tidak mau menjawab? Baiklah"

Lu Han melepaskan cubitannya dipipiku. Akhirnya dia menjauh juga dariku, tapi kenapa dia terasa malah makin mendekat yah?

 _CUP_

Oh dia baru saja mengecup bibirku

APA?!

"Yaaak apa yang kau lakukan bodoh"

"Hahaha wajahmu lucu sekali jika sedang malu sayang. Aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu" Dasar Lu Han bodoh

"Memakan apa LuHannie?

"Tentu saja Min Seok" Lu Han sadarlah siapa yang bertanya. Aku diam saja, ini berbahaya

"Ingin pulang sekarang Luhannie?

"Tentu saja ti- Hehehe Eomma apa kabar?" Oh jangan mengirim sinyal minta tolong seperti itu padaku Lu Han. Aku benar- benar tidak dapat membantumu

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi Luhannie?" Lihat senyum Eomma yang menyeramkan itu. Eomma tidak akan membunuh Lu Han kan? Ini hanya bercanda Eommaaaa

"Tidak ada Eomma. Kami hanya bercanda tadi" Jawab Lu Han dengan wajah sok tenangnya itu. Padahal aku tau dia gugup. Bgaimana tidak gugup, Eomma pernah mengancam akan memisahkan kami secara paksa jika Lu Han macam- macam padaku sebelum kami sudah menikah. Aku terharu Eomma begitu peduli padaku, tapi ayolah aku kan bukan gadis perawan yang harus dijaga terlalu begitu

"Masih ingat kan Luhannie?" Eomma pasti mengingatkan ancamannya itu

"Tentu saja Eomma ahaha" Sempat sekali dia tertawa, dipaksakan lagi

"Bagus"

Eomma duduk diantara kami berdua dan mengambil remote tv untuk menyetel acara favoritnya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku dan Lu Han. Kami benar-benar duduk tegap sekarang. Eomma benar-benar menakutkan jika sudah overprotektif terhadapku

"Oh iya Luhannie"

"Ada apa Eomma?"

"Jarang sekali kau datang hari mingu begini, ada apa?" Akhirnya Eomma menanyakannya juga. Jangan jawab Lu Han. Tolong. Eomma bisa menertawakanku

"Oh itu karena Min Seok mengiri—

 _Ding...dong_

"Siapa yang datang malam – malam begini" Itu Eomma

Oh iya ini sudah malam ternyata. Lu Han berencana menginap sepertinya. Tapi, siapa yah yang datang itu?

"Biar aku buka Eomma" Aku menawarkan diri

"Tidak usah sayang. Biar Luhannie saja yang membuka pintunya. Siapa tau itu orang jahat"

"Jadi Eomma menjadikanku tumbal?" Lu Han tidak terima

"Tentu saja"

"Eomma jahat sekali sih" Berhenti bertingkah manja begitu Lu Han. Menjijikan tau

"Biar saja. Cepat buka sana!" Titah Eomma

Bagus Eomma, terus diskriminasi Lu Han. Balaskan dendamku padanya karena sedari tadi terus menggodaku hahahaha

"Baiklah...baiklah" Lu Han mulai beranjak dan jangan lupakan deathglare yang dia berikan padaku. Sepertinya dia mengerti isi pikiranku. Segera saja ku julurkan lidah untuknya

"Rasakan" kataku pelan

"Awas kau" Balasnya tak kalah pelan

 _Ding...dong_

CEKLEK

"Oh _annyeong_ Lu Han hyung"

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Lu Han badmood seketika. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika yang datang mengganggu malam – malam begini ternyata...

 **TBC**

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa combek juga ini ff. Maaf kalau kelamaan. Maklum saya lagi sok sibuk di dunia nyata hahaha. Tenang aja, pasti dilanjut kok. Mana rela saya biarkan ff Xiuhan begini jamuran bekarat menggantung gak tamat deelel XD. Makasih buat yang udah nungguin, favorit en follow ff gaje ini (T_T) saya terharu dan terima kasih sekaliiiiiii, sini dah cium satu :* :* Buat yang udah review maksiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banget, itu bener-bener buat saya makin semangat buat nulis.

Buat yang nanyain id line ini yah _**robiardiah.**_ Ekheeem sekedar info nih, namanya memang cowok tapi saya dijamin cewek tulen kok. Cuma kepeleset aja namanya XD.

Oke segitu aja dah cuap cuapnya . Jangan bosan nunggu kelanjutannyaa yaaaaa...

Paipai~~~


End file.
